At the Gala
GPS: I cannot believe we are finally here. With all that we have imagined, the reality of this night is sure to make this... The Best Night Ever! ::At the Gala :Choir ::At the Gala :Nermalthebunny ::At the Gala, in the garden ::I'm going to see them all! ::All the creatures, I'll befriend them at the Gala! (at the Gala!) ::All the birdies, and the critters ::They will love me big and small! ::We'll become good friends forever ::Right here at the Gala! :Choir ::All our dreams will come true right here at the Gala, at the Gala! :Mochlum ::At the Gala (it's amazing!), I will sell them (better hurry!) ::All my Mochlumtastic treats! (yummy, yummy!) ::Hungry ponies (they'll be snacking!), they will buy them (bring your money!) ::Mochlumochas, apple tea! (gimme some!) ::And I'll earn a lot of money for the Mochlum family! :Choir ::All our dreams and our hopes from now until hereafter ::All that we've been wishing for will happen at the Gala, at the Gala! :Kittygirl ::At the Gala, all the royals ::They will meet fair Kitty ::They will see I'm just as regal at the Gala! (at the Gala) ::I will find him, my Prince Charming, ::And how gallant he will be, ::He will treat me like a lady, tonight at the Gala! :[Choir] ::This is what we've waited for, to have the best night ever! ::Each of us will live our dreams, tonight at the Gala, at the Gala! :MissingNo ::Been dreaming, I've been waiting ::To fly with those brave ponies ::The Wonderbolts, their daring tricks ::Spinning 'round and having kicks ::Perform for crowds of thousands ::They'll shower us with 472! ::The Wonderbolts will see me right here at the Gala! :Choir ::All we've longed for, all we've dreamed, our happy ever after! ::Finally will all come true, right here at the Grand Gala, at the Gala! :ACF ::I am here at the Grand Gala, for it is the best party ::But the one thing it was missing was a pony named ACF ::For I am the best at parties, all the ponies will agree ::Ponies playing, ponies dancing, with me at the Grand Gala! :Choir ::Happiness and laughter at the Gala, at the Gala! :pea shooter ::At the Gala (at the Gala), with Tornadospeed (with Tornadospeed) ::Is where I am going to be (he will be) ::We will talk all about magic and what I have learned and seen (he will see) ::It is going to be so special as he takes time just for me! :Choir ::This will be the best night ever! ::Into the Gala we must go, we're ready now, we're all aglow ::Into the Gala, let's go in and have the best night ever ::Into the Gala, now's the time, we're ready and we look divine ::+ Nermal ::Into the Gala :Nermalthebunny ::Meet new friends ::+ Mochlum ::Into the Gala :Mochlum ::Sell some coffee ::+ Kitty ::Into the Gala :Kitty ::Find my prince ::+ MissingNo ::Prove I'm great :MissingNo ::As a Wonderbolt is :NermalTheBunny: To meet! :Mochlum: To sell! :Kitty: To find! :MissingNo: To prove! :ACF: To woot! :Gray Pea Shooter: To talk! :All ::Into the Gala, into the Gala! ::And we'll (gps says we will) have the best night ever! ::At the Gala! Category:Ponies Category:Gala Category:Song Remixes Category:Users Transformed Into Characters Category:Stores